Arkstar
' ' Arkstar is a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He is around fourteen moons old and currently the leader of BreezeClan. His Moshi Monster username is Arkswipe. Arkstar is created and portrayed by James, who is also the founder of BCWW. Early Life Kit Years Arkstar, Arkkit at the time, was born in leaf-fall, November 10th in human years, to Mousefur and Moonstrke, his father and mother, along with Ripplecloud, Ripplekit and Mercurykit. Arkkit was always calm. He took things seriously, and always followed the rules, which just made Arkkit more soft and curious of the world. He was a favorite with the elders, but not with the other kits. His only friends were Honeycrystal, Honeykit at the time, Silverheart (Silverkit), Shadowstream (Shadowkit), and his brother. When Arkkit's kit days were numbered, he decided to do something devious instead of forever staying the perfect cat. He and Ripplekit went out to the forest to adventure. Ripplekit was use to this, and knew many parts of the land by now. They ventured out. Somehow, the two mischevious kits found a fox hole, and the fox was close behind the two young kits. The ginger fox bared his long teeth and growled at the two kits. Luckily, Goldensun and his patrol were finishing up the partol rounds, and found the kits. He helped protect the brothers and fend off the fox. Apprentice Years Arkkit earned the name Arkpaw, and Goldensun was his mentor. Arkpaw looked up to Goldensun. He was like his hero. Goldensun was a good mentor. He taught him everything Arkpaw needed to know. Until greenleaf came. Crowstar (yes, Hazil, remember from the RP's?) brought upon a big battle from the two Clans. PebbleClan (Crowstar's Clan) and BreezeClan were always enemies. He brought all of his warriors over to BreezeClan territory and ambushed BreezeClan. The battle lasted for hours, and many cats, from PebbleClan and BreezeClan, mind you, died. Including Goldensun. Once Arkpaw heard about the news, he was devistated, but happened to become a warrior the next sunrise. Warrior Years Arkpaw became Arkswipe. He spent a lot of his days in the warriors den, occupying himself by sleeping or thinking, when he was off duty. He never talked to Ripplecloud, and rarely spent time with his friends. One night, Arkswipe got a dream from StarClan, it was Goldensun. He told him to move past death, it happens to everyone. He told Arkswipe to forget the past and move on. Arkswipe did this. He became well known in the Clan, and no one made fun of him anymore. He even found a mate, Shadowstream, a pretty jet black she-cat, and an old friend. Arkswipe thought life couldn't have been better. Deputy Years When Coalfeather, the deputy, had died on one depressing leaf-bare day, Arkswipe was honored to be the next deputy. Being a deputy was hard. He had so many things to do in so little time. Shadowstream and Arkswipe never saw each other because of his busy schedule. But every night when he was finished with the midnight partol, Arkswipe would always slip into the warriors den and slide beside Shadowsteam and lick her shoulder as a goodnight. One night, Arkswipe padded into the den coming back from his midnight patrol. He spotted Shadowstream lying peacefully on her nest, drownded in the uncouncious world. He started to make his way towards her, but only to find that Cranebeak took his nest, his snow white pelt touching Shadowstream's black pelt. Arkswipe's heart almost shattered as he went to sleep next to Honeycrystal. This section is based on true feelings and events-ish And that was when he made up his mind. Arkswipe didn't love Shadowsteam. He never did. She was just there at the right time. The next day, Arkswipe told Shadowstream the truth. He didn't want to be in a relationship with her. Sure, Shadowstream was angry, so she sent out a rumor.(A bit true) It didn't get far though, for word to get around. The next she-cat to walk into Arkswipe's life was Silverheart, a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Their relationship went smoothly, and the couple even had three kits, Frozepebble, Pinetail, and Sorrelpelt. But alas, Arkswipe stopped feeling love, but the two remained friends. Leader Years When Hollystar died, Arkswipe took his rightful place as leader. His name changed to Arkstar. And then came Honeycrystal, his friend for eternity. They became mates, and had 2 litters of kits; *Smokeflash *Swiftwing *Robinfrost *Heathershine and their second litter: Aster+Ice are dedicated to the friends of Arkswipe and Hazilnose123 *Rivetvoid (not River) - Arkswipe's name choice *Dovepelt - Hazil's name choice *Icestorm - Dedicated to Ashfrost/Iceheart123 (MM) and Firestorm *Asterpetal - Dedicated to the one and only Moonspirit who we all miss dearly...:( Personality Based off of James' personality Arkstar is a very nice cat, but can get a bit estranged to the world. Don't fret. This is just a mood. He is normally calm and reserved. Arkstar takes some things very serious. Sometimes he takes things personal. But overall, Arkstar is a good leader. He cares for his kits and his mate and all of his friends. No one can doubt Arkstar's loyalty. Trivia *None so far Quotations *None so far Category:Original Characters